


Taking The Shot

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Police Procedural, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo has a hostage to save, but his fever is complicating matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo. Ready, aim, fire,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 1, Act 3.

Ryo’s in position, just across the street from the hotel where the perps are holed up with their hostage. He knows JJ will also be in position by now, in another room on the floor above, with a different angle. At least one of them should be able to get a clear shot when the time comes.

His jacket discarded so it won’t get in the way, Ryo methodically assembles and checks his rifle, slips his sunglasses on to prevent glare, and zeroes in with the scope. He’s as ready as he can be, but it’s not quite time so he lowers the gun again, drawing back from the window. He’s dizzy from his fever but he can’t let it affect him, the hostage is depending on him. 

Ruthlessly pulling himself together, ignoring his physical discomforts, Ryo turns back to the window, nestles the rifle’s stock against his shoulder to absorb the recoil, and lines up his shot. There’s five seconds to go before the assault team make their entrance across the way; Ryo counts them down in his head with the ease of long practice.

Ready, aim, fire! His bullet takes the perp in the neck, making him drop the hostage and collapse, just as the door to the hotel room bursts open. Success. 

Satisfied, Ryo sinks to the floor, propping his gun against the wall beside him and loosening his tie. It’s cold outside, winter coat weather, but even in just his shirt and suit pants, he feels like he’s cooking. What a time to get sick. The thought of walking back down several flights of stairs doesn’t appeal, but he’ll make it somehow. First though, he thinks he’ll sit here for a little while, just until his legs feel a bit stronger. 

There’s no need to rush.

The End


End file.
